Die Messingkirche
Das leise Rauschen der Wiese neben dem bäuerlichen Haus hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Katharina'.'' ''Schon seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit lauschte sie den verborgenen Klängen der Wiese und des Waldes - die Ausläufer des Nationalparkes erstreckten sich hier bis kaum hundert Meter zur Stadtgrenze. Als sich erneut eine feine Briese über die Weide bewegte und den Duft von Tannennadeln zu ihr trug, öffnete Katharina ihre Augen und blickte geradewegs in den Himmel - die Wolken erhoben sich wie gewaltige Pfeiler aus dem Norden und bannten die Sonne allmählich hinter ihre grau-schwarzen Fassaden. Die Sturmmeldung war bereits vor einigen Stunden eingegangen, doch Kathi hatte sich dazu entschieden, die letzten Sonnenstunden als lange wie möglich noch zu geniessen. Seit dem Tod ihrer Großmutter war das Bauernhaus die größte Zeit unbewohnt, lediglich in den Sommermonaten - wenn es in Spanien zu heiß war und die Familie Carax sich dazu entschied, für ein paar Monate hier nach Deutschland zu gehen - einzig in diesen wenigen Wochen blühte das Leben in dem Haus wieder auf. Selbstverständlich erhoben immer wieder kleine Tiere Anspruch auf das Gebäude, doch da diese meist in der ohnehin durch Witterung und Zeit dem Zerfall überlassenen Scheune nisteten, störte das ungemein wenig: never touch a running system, nicht? Ihre Gedanken streiften an die unzähligen Diskusionen, die Kathi in ihrer Kindheit durch die Holzdielen miterlebt hatte. Immer und immer wieder entfachten diese Streitereien und wenn es soweit kam, war der Abend und der daraufhin folgende Tag ohnehin von Zwietracht und beißenden Blicken geprägt. "Wenn Gott gewollt hätte, dass die Tiere in solchen Häusern wohnen, hätte er ihnen doch Hände verliehen, so dass sie sich selbst solche Unterschlüpfe bauen können!" Omas Stimme war kratzig und vom Leben geprägt, der Mann schon früh verstorben und die Kinder ebenso schnell da, wie wieder aus dem Hause, war sie die größte Zeit über einsam gewesen. Dass sie da Zuflucht in den Worten Gottes suchte, um ihrer Einsamkeit zu trotzen... verübeln konnte man es ihr jedenfalls nicht. Bebend vor Zorn erhob sich Dad, der Stuhl schleifte krachend über den Holzboden und schlug an der Küchenablage auf - die Wucht ließ feinen Staub vom Dach des Dachstockes rieseln und die ohnehin schon vor Anspannung zerreißende Luft begann in Folge des daraufhin entfachten Wortgefechts eines bekennenden Atheisten und einer alteingesessenen Gläubigen zu beben. Früher hatte sie nur die Ohren zugehalten, aber als sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, stürmte sie eines Nachts die Treppen herunter und schrie mit Tränen erfüllten Augen: "Hört auf, Gott will nicht, dass ihr streitet! Hört ihr ihn nicht rufen, dass ihr endlich aufhören sollt?!" '' ''Die plötzlich eingekehrte Stille wurde abrupt durch das leise Donnern einer Glocke unterbrochen. Alle Blicke wanderten von dem kleinen Mädchen zum Fenster und geradewegs durch dieses hindurch auf den Hügel. Es kam aus dem Wald... ein leises aber doch noch klar verständliches Klingeln - eine Kirchenglocke, die den Wald aus seiner Nachtstarre riss und die Tiere im Innern aufheulen ließ. Die Kirchenglocke aus den Überresten der ehemaligen Kirche des Ortes. Eben diese Kirchenglocke, '''''die seit über 49 Jahren nicht mehr geläutet worden war. Seit jenem Abend hatte die Familie nie wieder über Gott gestritten. Und seither hatte die Glocke nie wieder geläutet. Die alte Kirche im Wald blieb still und es drangen nur noch die leisen Knackgeräusche der Äste, die im Winde wogen, an ihr Ohr. Langsam erhob sich Katharina und saß nun gerade inmitten der Wiese, ihr Blick fiel zum Haus, durch dessen Fenster sie ihren Vater und ihre Mutter beobachten konnte. Nur wenige Tage, nachdem die Glocke geläutet hatte, starb Großmutter unerwartet. Und ihrem letzten Willen entsprechend, hatte man sie neben dieser Kirche begraben. Seit jenem Tag vertrugen sich Mom und Dad nicht mehr sonderlich; im Streit auseinander gegangen und für immer ungeklärt geblieben. Auch wenn Mom es nicht offen zugab, Katharina wusste, dass sie es ihrem Dad nie gänzlich verziehen hatte. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wieso es gerade diese Kirche war, an deren Seite sie ihre letzte Ruhe finden wollte? 49 Jahre zuvor... Die Kirche stand seit über 700 Jahren an besagter Stelle und bereits die Urgroßeltern ihrer Großmutter hatten zu ihren Lebzeiten in dieser Kirche gebetet. In der ganzen Region war sie für ihre wunderschönen Holzschnitzereien bekannt, bis eines Tages ein schrecklicher Pilzbefall von eben dieser Decke Besitz ergriffen hatte. Katharinas Großvater, damals 24 Jahre alt und frisch mit ihrer Großmutter verheiratet, war ein strammer und stolzer Zimmermann und da er ebenso gläubig wie traditionell war, bat er darum, sich um die Restaurierung der Kirche kümmern zu dürfen. Bekannt für seine kunstvollen Arbeiten und geachtet als Kirchengänger und Teil einer, seit langer Zeit an diesem Ort residierenden Familie, wurde seine Bitte schnell erhört und schon eine Woche später begann er damit, den Pilz zu beseitigen. Es dauerte nur einige Tagen, da war er bereits beinahe fertig, doch als er sein Werk begutachten wollte, stellte er fest, dass dort, wo er begonnen hatte, bereits wieder Pilz aus dem Holz spross. Vor Tatendrang strotzend machte er sich wieder und wieder an die Bearbeitung des Holzes, doch der Fungus kehrte von mal zu mal zurück. Nicht nur das, er wurde auch immer stärker. Mit dem Entschluss, dieses Andenken an seine Ahnen zu erhalten und es als die Pflicht eines Christen erachtend, wollte er sich daran machen, den Ursprung eben jenes besagten Pilzbefalles zu finden und zu beseitigen. Die Spur führte ihn geradewegs von den Balken, die wie Soldaten hoch erhoben die Mauern stützten, in das Erdgeschoss. Als er sich jedoch an den zuständigen Pfarrer wendete, wollte dieser ihm nicht den Schlüssel zum Untergeschoss geben, geschweige denn, ihn seine Arbeit weiter verrichten lassen. "Gott sieht auf alles Licht, aber es gibt etwas, das schneller und größer als das Licht ist und das ist die Dunkelheit. Wer sich in die Dunkelheit begibt, verliert sich aus den Augen Gottes - und die Vergangenheit ist schwarz. Pechschwarz. Haltet von eurem Wunsch ein und beseitigt den Pilz einfach, so gut es geht von der Oberfläche. Grabt nicht in der Vergangenheit, Gott kann euch nur im Licht - im Jetzt beschützen." Lange dachte der junge Mann über die Worte des Pfarrers nach - sie erschienen ihm sowohl richtig als auch falsch. Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er den Worten des Pfarrers glauben schenken sollte, wohingegen sein Verstand gegen dieses Verschließen vor der Wahrheit rebellierte und es ihm widerstrebte, unvollendeter Taten aufzugeben. "Gottes Licht... das bedeutet, ich muss die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen. Dann kann Gott mir helfen, dieses Übel zu besiegen und die Kirche vor weiteren Schäden zu bewahren!" '' ''Mit einer Laterne bewaffnet und dem Werkzeug unter den Arm geklemmt, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Wald - dieser wirkte an jenem Abend jedoch unnatürlich still. Immer wieder schien er ein feines Surren im Innern der Erde zu spüren, geradezu als würde diese weinen - die Quelle der Erschütterungen schien von der Spitze des Hügels zu stammen - von der Kirche! "Ich werde kommen und Licht ins Dunkel bringen! Ich werde kommen und dir deine Kirche zurückgeben, oh allmächtiger Vater!" Die Eulen trugen nicht wie gewohnt ihre leisen Rufe umher, die Füchse schwiegen ebenfalls und auch kein Flattern der Fledermäuse war zu vernehmen. Wie eingefroren in der Zeit wirkte der Wald, der sich auch unnatürlich in die Länge zu erstrecken schien. Gerade, als wolle ihn etwas davon abhalten zu der Kirche zu gelangen, verlief sich der junge Mann mehrfach und stand wieder am Waldrand, von wo er verdutzt auf die leuchtende Kleinstadt blickte. "Nein - ich werde mich nicht vom rechten Weg abbringen lassen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe und ich muss sie beenden!" Nachdenklich richtete der Mann nun seinen Blick erneut auf den Wald. Noch immer wurde dieser von einer beunruhigenden Stille erfasst und auch die Bäume schienen näher beieinander zu stehen als gewöhnlich - regelrechte Mauern schienen sie zu bilden, die kaum zu Überwinden waren. "Lass mich gehen, Herr. Ich werde mich nicht in der Dunkelheit verlieren, denn ich trage dein Licht in meinem Herzen, so wie es in der Bibel steht!" Wieder durchfuhr ein feines Rütteln die Erde und diesmal schien es gar stärker als zuvor! Irritiert gab sich der Mann fürs Erste geschlagen und kehrte zu seiner Frau zurück, der er alles erzählte. Nicht ohne Folgen, denn diese wollte ihn daraufhin davon überzeugen, nicht weiter alleine in diese Kirche zu gehen "Verstehst du es denn nicht?! Der Herr will dir damit zeigen, dass du diesen Ort nicht betreten sollst. Er fürchtet um dich, und ebenso fürchte ich um dich! Bitte bleib bei mir!" Beschwichtigen konnte der Mann seine Gemahlin nicht und so gingen sie kurz darauf zu Bett. Mitten in der Nacht jedoch riss Katharinas Großmuter den Gemahlen aus dem Bett - auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet und sie starrte voller Entsetzen in seine Augen. "Ich habe geträumt, dass dir Schreckliches widerfahren wird. Dass du fallen wirst und man deine Gebeine nie finden wird. Dass du selbst dein Schicksal in Verunglimpfung bringst und, so stehe mir der Herr bei, du nie wieder zu mir zurückkehren wirst!" Doch etwas besorgt über den schrecklichen Alptraum überdachte der Mann noch einmal, ob er sich weiter der Sache annehmen wollte oder doch eher die Zeit gewähren lassen und die Kirche als unabdinglich verloren dem Pfarrer melden solle. Immerhin stellten die modrigen Balken auch eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit der Gläubigen dar! Das laute Knacken und Rauschen des Bodens und die in den Himmel fliehenden Fledermäuse rissen ihn jedoch schnell wieder zurück und er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein! Ich werde mich morgen Nacht darum kümmern - wenn du und der Pfarrer mich nicht gewähren lassen wollen, dann soll es so sein. Aber auch dein Traum wird mich nicht davon abhalten, zu tun, was getan werden muss!" In dieser Nacht begann der Himmel zu weinen. Die Regenflüsse hielten auch den ganzen Tag über an und so blieb Katharinas Großvater an jenem Tag bei seiner Frau. Das Kind, dass in deren Bauch seit einigen Monaten heranreifte, trat wild um sich. Das Wetter schien es zu beunruhigen und so hatte der Mann den ganzen Tag über zu tun. Gegen Abend hin verbesserte sich das Wetter, doch noch immer ging ein prasselnder Regen auf die Umgebung nieder und inzwischen flossen kleine Bäche vom Hügel hinunter in das Dorf und ließen den Bach bereits ungewohnt weit ansteigen. Das flackernde Licht der Laterne, welches im Wind schwang und der Schwärze trotzte, verlor sich schon bald im Innern des Waldes. Ein gute halbe Stunde dauerte der Marsch durch den Wald, die erschwerten Bedingungen ließen den Mann immer wieder fluchen. Blitze entsprangen den Wolken und rissen diese entzwei. Immer wieder kehrte der Tag mit seinem gleißend weißem Licht für wenige Augenblicke zurück, dann brach die Nacht und der Sturm wieder über das Tal herein. Schon beim Betreten der Kirche fiel ihm der stechende, modrige Geruch, der durch die Steinritzen glitt, auf. Dennoch - etwas in ihm trieb ihn an.Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien plötzlich sein Vater "Was bist du? Ein rechter Mann schert sich nicht um so eine Kleinigkeit wie ein modriger Gestank. Du willst doch schnell zu deiner Frau zurück, also geh endlich da nach unten und mach, dass dieser Pilz verschwindet!" Wie in Trance bewegte sich der Mann auf die Treppe zu. Schwer klatschten seine vom Wasser getränkten Stiefel auf den Stein der Treppe, als er sich langsam diese hinunter schob. Der Laternenschein warf bizarre Schattenspiele an die Wände und offenbarte alte Kerben im Gemäuer. Die Holztüre war bereits uralt und hing zur Hälfte schief in den Angeln - bereits ein, zwei heftige Tritte und ein Schlag mit dem Axtkopf auf die eisenbeschlagenen Schlösser und diese splitterten krachend. Eine spindelförmige Treppe führte mehrere Meter in die Tiefe, doch bereits als die Türe sich öffnete, schlug ihm ein grässlicher Gestank entgegen. Je tiefer er in das Innere der Kirche vordrang, desto stärker fühlte er den Sturm - die inzwischen reißenden Bäche, die vom Wald her auf den Hügel und von diesem aus weiter ins Dorf strömten, umspülten den alten Fels rauschend - wenn man still blieb und an den Mauern horchte, konnte man es sogar plätschern und knacken hören. Doch nicht nur außerhalb der Kirche gab es Wasser - durch etliche Risse und Sprünge in der Mauer drang kontinuierlich ein Wasserstrahl in den Innenraum der Kirche und hatte diesen bereits knöchelhoch geflutet. Die Laterne flackerte schwach, ehe sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu sterben begann! Eilends begann er die Schrauben zu lösen und öffnete die Klappe, doch als auch das nichts nützte, stellte er die offene Laterne auf eine der Treppenstufen und eilte nach oben, um die wieder zugefallene, schwere Eichentüre aufzustoßen und frische Luft nach unten dringen zu lassen. '' ''Die Mauern schrien und brüllten, als der Wind mit einem gewaltigen Ruck nach unten glitt und die bereits erloschene Laterne wieder aufglimmen ließ - ein Meer aus Feuer in Form einer ruckartigen Detonation ließ die Kirche erzittern. Ungläubig und mit geweiteten Augen starrte der Mann in die pechschwarze Dunkelheit. Nichts - die Laterne war erloschen. Langsam tastete er sich nach unten. Als seine Stiefel auf das Glas der zersprungenen Laterne trafen, brach dieses weiter auseinander. Seine Augen glitten wild umher, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er nichts sehen, nur das leise Plätschern des Wassers drang zu ihm. Nun watete er durch das Wasser, die Hände vor sich haltend, um sich bei einem Sturz aufzufangen. Tastend glitt er durch die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach seinem Werkzeugkasten, den er zuvor in der Eile auf einer Ablage hatte stehen lassen. Die Explosion musste ihn ins Wasser geschleudert haben, hoffentlich war das Feuerzeug im Innern noch intakt! '' ''Plötzlich stiessen seine Hände auf ein Ende - doch es war nicht die Mauer. Die Mauer wäre nicht so... modrig. Nein, das traf es nicht ganz... unsicher glitten seine Finger über das, was er soeben ertastet hatte. Nicht erkennbar. Als seine Hände bereits einige Zentimeter weit dem Verlauf des... "Dinges" gefolgt waren, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Erschrocken wich er zurück - nein das... das konnte doch unmöglich.... Rückwärts von dem Ding weichend blieb er mit den Fersen an einer schiefstehenden Steinplatte hängen und fiel nach hinten ins Wasser - sein Fall wurde jedoch schmerzhaft durch die Kollisision mti einem metallenen Objekt gebremst. Zitternd packte er den Kasten und stellte ihn sich auf die aus dem Wasser ragenden Knie. Das Rauschen und Knacken um ihn herum wurde immer intensiver, auch die zu Beginn kaum merklichen Erschütterungen hatten zugenommen und ließen das Gemäuer leise ächzen. Der stählerne Verschluss glitt klickend auf und seine Hände durchstöberten - nein - fuhren panisch im Innern des Kasten umher - zum Glück war nur wenig Wasser durch die feine Spalte gekommen und als er endlich das Feuerzeug erstastete, klappte er es auf und drehte an dem Rad. '' ''Klick. Nichts. Die Flamme kam nicht. Noch einmal drehte er daran. Klick. Wieder nichts. Langsam begann sich ein krampfendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch auszubreiten - unangenehm, wie ein Schauer, der einem als böse Vorahnung überkam. Noch immer hörte er entfernt das leise Prasseln des Regens, der unermüdlich auf den Wald niederschlug. Klick - rsssschhhhhhh. Die Flamme züngelte wild im Windsog, welcher von der Treppe aus den Raum flutete. Noch im gleichen Augenblick erstarrte der Mann, den Blick ungläubig auf seine Hände gerichtet. Haare. Lange, feine und vom Zerfall angefressene Haare. Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer und etwas schien sich wie brennendes Eisen um seinen Rachen zu legen, als er zu atmen versuchte. Dieser Geruch. Dieser elende, modrige Geruch von Zerfall und dieser faulige Gestank. Beinahe in Zeitlupe glitt sein Blick nach oben, der Lichtkegel des Feuerzeuges war schwach, aber nun, da er unmittelbar vor der Mauer kniete, reichte er bis zur Mauer und... mit einem Schlag drehte sich alles um ihn herum und es schnürte ihm die Luft ganz zu. "Da...daher also....ver....versteh..." Den Satz vollenden konnte er nicht mehr, denn ein Schwall Galle glitt aus seinem Mund. Das Gemäuer begann zu rauschen und zu beben. Sprünge durchfuhren den Stein mit einem lauten Knall und der Boden schien nach unten einzusacken. Die Gedanken des Mannes kreisten wild umher. Die Explosion - wenn Gewebe verweste, setze es Methan frei, ein leicht entzündliches Gas, welches auch in Sümpfen auftauchte. Das dunkle Geheimniss der Kirche - war dieser Ort nicht bis vor wenigen Jahrzenten noch katholisch gewesen?! Katholiken kannten Dämonen noch weiter als die Protestanten und sie kannten ebenfalls den Exor - weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht, denn mit einem Ruck glitt die Erde infolge eines durch den starken Regen und lange Unterspülung auftretenden Erdrutsches weg. Holz splitterte, Stein barst krachend. Die halbe Kirche glitt mit einem gewaltigen Krachen in sich zusammen und riss die Messhalle, mit dem modrigen Holz über sich, weg. Das letzte, das seine Augen erfassten, war die entstellte, abartig zugerichtete und mit Ketten an die Wände befestigte Leiche einer jungen Frau. Aus ihrem Körper spross ein pechschwarzer Pilz, dessen Ausläufer die modrigen Balken hinauf krochen und durch diese in die Decke gelangt waren - Zeit schien der Befall lange gehabt zu haben... Das laute Getose der Kirche, die im Anbetracht ihrer finalen Augenblicke noch ein letztes mal aufbrüllte und dröhnend den Hang hinunter glitt, drang weit bis in das Örtchen hinein... Die Gebeine des Gemahlen hatte man nie gefunden - wie es Großmutter geträumt hatte. Und ebenso, wie es der Pfarrer gesagt hatte, verschlang die Dunkelheit den Mann und so kehrte dessen, unter den Trümmern begrabene Seele nie in Gottes Licht zurück. Denn bis in die Dunkelheit unter den Trümmern reichte selbst Gottes Segen nicht vor und so begrub die Kirche nun eine weitere Seele unter sich. '' 56 Jahre später ''Merkwürdig. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr an die Erzählung ihrer Großmutter gedacht. Vor rund 7 Jahren hatte sie ihr davon erzählt gehabt, am Abend vor ihrem Tod. Und der Schock des nächsten Morgens hatte die Erinnerungen an die, an diesen Tag vor Trauer erfüllten Worte der Großmutter weggetragen. In ihren Gedanken verloren, hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie der Sturm weiter aufgezogen war und nun den ganzen Himmel über dem Ort dunkel färbte. Noch regnete es nicht, weshalb Katharina auch noch nicht aufstand. Dafür galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Wald. Die Tiere hatten aufgehört, Geräusche von sich zu geben und um die Baumgrenze schien sich eine düstere Aura zu bilden... die Bäume schienen geradezu vor sich hin zu welken, doch das war es nicht, was Kathi aufstehen ließ. Schwankend und am Waldrand wartend, von der Schwärze jedoch beinahe vollkommen umhüllt und als einziges Licht im Waldesinnern erkennbar, brannte da... eine Laterne? Eine glaslose, verruste Laterne - von Kratzern übersäht und völlig verbeult, aber sie brannte. '' ''Angelockt, wie eine Motte vom Licht, bewegte Katharina einen Fuß nach dem anderen in Richtung der Laterne, aber anstelle, dass sie dieser näher kam, schien der Abstand immer gleich zu bleiben. Wem auch immer die Laterne gehörte, er schien Kathi garnicht zu bemerken und lief weiter in den Wald. Plötzlich fand sie sich am Fuße des Berges wieder und stand vor einem Grab. Nein, das war nicht irgendein Grab. Bei dem Grab handelte es sich eindeutig um das Grab ihrer verstorbenn Großmutter. Hatte diese sie etwa hierher geführt? Irritiert blickte sie zu den brüchigen Überresten der Kirche, als sie plötzlich ein leises Klingeln hörte. Sie machte einen Schritt in Richtung des Läutens, blinzelte nur für einen Augenblick. Ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, war sie die Treppenstufen hinauf gestiegen und durch die Überreste der Pforte, die neben der Kapelle stand, geschritten. Nun stand sie unterhalb des, wie ein einsamer Steinhaufen aussehenden und schiefstehenden Kirchturms. Das Klingeln kehrte zurück und in ihr regte sich etwas. Dieser Ort... er strahlte eine unglaublich bösartige Präsenz aus - und sie begann regelrecht an Katharina zu kleben. Sie lähmte sie immer stärker, während sich vor ihren Augen alles zu drehen begann. '' ''Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. "Komm, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Du vermisst es, nicht? - Das Glockenspiel. Lass es uns läuten." Kathi wandte den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Großmutter, die genauso aussah, wie an jenem Abend. "Komm, lass es uns für Großvater spielen. Du hast es doch auch gehört, dieses wunderschöne Glockenspiel. Der Herr hat schon damals nach dir gerufen. Komm - läute es, dann wird der Herr auch dafür sorgen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Vielleicht sorgt er ja sogar dafür, dass sich deine Mutter und dein Vater wieder besser vertragen." Von den Worten ihrer Großmutter benebelt, nickte sie und trat an die rostigen Eisentritte, die auf den Turm führten. Unsicher blickte sie zurück, ihre Großmutter nickte lächelnd. "Ich bin hinter dir, komm, wir läuten sie gemeinsam!" Langsam kletterten die beiden hinauf, doch das ungute Gefühl wurde nur noch schlimmer. Alles in ihr wollte von diesem Ort fliehen, ihr Inneres zerrriss es beinahe. Und dennoch - die Worte ihrer Großmutter ließen sie einfach nicht los. Als sie endlich oben stand, sah sie auf die Glocken. 3 Stück, wovon jedoch 2 ziemlich klein waren. Nur die mittlere und erstaunlich große Glocke, für so einen kleinen Ort, war frei zugänglich. Das Messing schillerte wie eine Laterne, blitzblank und sauber poliert. "Los, du willst doch auch, dass es schnell aufhört, nicht, meine Kleine?" Nickend trat Katharina an die Glocke, ihre Finger hatten bereits den langen Strick, der nach unten baumelte, ergriffen. Sie sah noch einmal auf die Glocke. Ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte in einem einzigen Augenblick, während sich scheinbar alle ihre Muskeln im Einklang ihres erstickten Schreies verkrampfte. Die Reflektion ihrer Großmutter auf dem Messing... sie war undeutlich und leicht verschwommen, aber.... Das verrottete Fleisch, dass von Knochen durchstoßen wurde, die angefressenen Haare und gerade noch erkennbaren Züge einer jungen Frau, an deren Hals und Händen dicke Eisenketten hinunter hingen. Aus den Augenhöhlen sprossen pechschwarze Pilze. "WAS BIST DU?!" *leise, zarte und eiskalte Stimme": "Die Dunkelheit der Messingkirche" Mit einem tritt seitens der Frau kam Katharina aus dem Gleichgewicht, stürzte nach hinten und als ihre Füße den Abgrund hinter ihr ertasteten, versuchte sie sich an dem Tau der Glocke festzuhalten. Blut rann über ihre Arme, als sich der Strick durch ihre Haut zog und einen Schnitt hinterließ, doch sie ließ nicht los. Krachend brachen die Steinpfeiler in sich zusammen und noch während sie fiel, fiel ihr Blick auf die über sie hinweg stürzende Glocke und alls der Turm fiel, brach ihre Trance vollends auseinander und sie erkannte die völlig oxidierte und von Moos bedeckte Glocke, die ein letztes Mal - lauter als alles, was sie je erlebt hatte - klingelte. Dooonnnggggggggggg..... KRACH. Das Beben der zerberstenden Kirche drang an diesem Abend bis weit in das Örtchen. Die Monate vergingen und auf Geheiß eines Gerichtsbeschlusses wurde die Kirche komplett entfernt. Aus einem daraufhin folgenden Bericht der Staatsanwaltschaft ging hervor: Untersuchungsbericht der Staatsanwaltschaft Opfer(1): Katharina Carax Todesdatum: 13. Juli 2011 Todesursache: Zerquetschen durch herunterfallendes Objekt (Kirchenglocke, 4.8 t) Weiterer Protokollverlauf: Unter den Überresten der 1356 erbauten Kirche, die hierzulande als Messingkirche bekannt war, wurden die sterblichen Überreste eines älteren Mannes, sowie die einer jungen Frau gefunden. Bei dem Mann handelt es sich um den 1952 verstorbenen Zimmermann Joseph Carax, Gatte der Großmutter von Opfer(1). Die Identität der Frau konnte nicht geklärt werden. Vermutungen zu ihrem Todesdatum belaufen sich auf ein Exorzismussverfahren in den Jahren 1933-1934. Opfer(1), sowie Opfer(2) wurden durch irreparable Schäden an sämtlichen Organen, sowie stark zertrümmerten Knochen getötet. Die Todesursache von Opfer(3) wird als "Infekt mit unbekannter Krankheit, sowie Dehydration" angegeben. Bei der Autopsie wurde zusätzlich ein Pilzbefall festgestellt. Die Analyse des Pilzes hat ergeben, dass dieser haluzinogene Dämpfe ausstößt. Dies würde ebenfalls erklären, weshalb sich Opfer(1) auf den klar ersichtlich unsicheren Turm und Opfer(2) einstweilen in den abgesperrten Bereich unterhalb der Kirche begeben hatte. Glauben schenken konnten die Eltern von Katharina dem Bericht nur bedingt... denn eine Frage stellte sich ihnen noch immer: Was - oder doch viel mehr - "wer" hatte Katharina dazu gebracht, erst in den Wald, dann zur Kiche und letzten Endes sogar in das Kirchengebäude zu gehen? Dass es der Pilz gewesen war, schien zweifelhaft, denn im Kreislauf der Tochter wurde bei der Autopsie nicht die kleinste Menge an Sporen gefunden... ____________________________________________________________________ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas